The present invention relates to a parts washer used for cleaning automotive and industrial parts, commonly coated or covered with deposits and/or lubricating elements. More particularly, the present invention relates to a kit and a method for cleaning the parts washer of accumulated debris.
Parts washers are used in almost every automotive repair garage, industrial shop and even in many personal residences. The parts washer allows the operator to clean dirty machine parts that have been covered with dirt, grime, metal filings and lubricant compounds, such as grease or oil, in order to reuse the machine part. Commonly, the parts washer includes a reservoir or large well or basin that holds a cleaning solvent. A pump attached to the parts washer draws the cleaning solvent from the well and includes a nozzle for directed spraying.
The dirt, grime, metal filings, etc., collect in the well from repeated use of the parts washer. Periodically, the operator must collect and discard the debris from the well of the parts washer. This procedure can involve using the pump to pump a majority of the cleaning solvent into a temporary receptacle or bucket. Once enough cleaning solvent has been removed, the operator uses a scoop or small shovel to collect the debris for disposal. This is usually a very messy and time consuming job reserved for those with the least seniority in the shop. Although the procedure is done by hand using a shovel or similar device, not all of the debris is removed from the parts washer since it can accumulate in corners of the well. Once a sufficient amount of debris has been removed, the cleaning solvent is dumped back into or pumped back into the parts washer. However, since at least some of the debris remains in the well, the parts washer is not really clean after the cleaning procedure.
In view of the difficulties in cleaning a parts washer as well as the current ineffectiveness of the cleaning procedure, there is an ongoing need to provide an improved system and method for cleaning the parts washer.
A kit for a parts washer includes a flexible bag adapted to fit inside the parts washer, and a fastener to hold an open end of the flexible bag against the parts washer.
In a preferred embodiment, the fastener comprises a magnetic strip that holds an open end portion of the flexible bag against an exterior surface of the parts washer. In this manner, the flexible bag drapes over an upper perimeter edge of the wall. Preferably, the flexible bag is held against the exterior surface and disposed between the magnetic strip and the perimeter wall. Instructions can also be provided describing to the user how to locate and hold the flexible bag in the well using the magnetic strip as well as providing slits or apertures to accommodate pumps that are located within the parts washer well.
Another aspect of the present invention includes a method for operating a parts washer including inserting a flexible bag into a well of a parts washer defined by a perimeter wall and securing the flexible bag within the well.